


【毒埃】无头无尾pwp

by zyc940310



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※千字激情短打※涉及 深♂喉，触♂手，产♂卵…注意避雷





	【毒埃】无头无尾pwp

**Author's Note:**

> ※千字激情短打  
> ※涉及 深♂喉，触♂手，产♂卵…注意避雷

ABO世界，作为Omega的埃迪正在独自渡过煎熬的发情期。

无性别外星生物对此情形感到困惑不解——埃迪并未受伤，他看上去只因求而不得难受。  
为了结束埃迪的痛苦，毒液开始自主学习实践。  
它了解埃迪的身体，清楚哪里瘙痒空虚需要被填满。

幻化成型的毒液将黏糊糊的长舌头强势却不粗暴地伸进埃迪嘴里，在粘液和唾液的润滑下很容易探进喉腔。异物的深入让埃迪难耐地皱眉，毒液及时地分出触手揉抚他敏感饱胀的胸口。化形吸盘的顶端牢牢吸吮埃迪的乳头，似乎不吸出奶来不会罢休。  
被舌头填满的喉头发出一声短促的闷哼，欢愉夹杂苦痛。毒液再接再厉，无数支顶着吸盘的触手吸附住滚烫挺立的柱身，最为细小的那根顺着马眼溜进去，缓缓变粗，胀大，直至塞得它再也吐不出一滴泪。  
茎身涨得通红，壁身上爆出可怖的经络。明白时候到了，毒液将触手探向埃迪身后黏滑濡湿的穴口，深入，壮大。无数微小的倒刺蹭过前列腺，刺激得埃迪浑身颤抖。  
触尖抵到某个隐秘的关口，毒液犹豫半晌，分裂部分更细的身体闯入埃迪最为脆弱的地方。一粒粒黑色的幼卵自触首脱落，在Omega的生殖腔内落地，生长。

外星生物的学习能力过于可观，在极乐云端起伏的埃迪忽地闻到独属Alpha的霸道气味。  
是谁？他来不及思考，腹腔内愈胀愈大的卵蛋撑得他忍不住落下泪。汗液如雨，埃迪揪紧身下湿透的床单，嘴里发出呜呜哭腔，可这都阻止不了肌理分明的小腹被撑起愈发浑圆的弧度。

“Venom…Venom…I’m gonna die…”  
胡乱抓住什么，埃迪感觉有人与他十指相扣。  
“We won’t.”  
You won’t. I’ll never let you die.  
“排出来，埃迪。把它们排出来。”早时抽出的舌头舔掉埃迪脸上的液体，竟是那么温柔。  
“我做不到…我做不到…”

“Help me, Venom.”

语落，埃迪的肚子覆上一只宽厚的大手。温暖，有力，令人留恋。  
“啊…”牙关咬不住呻吟，毒液的手正上下前后推按埃迪的小腹。  
“住手…住手…要坏掉了…”他哭着抓住那只手臂，哀求它停下。  
“相信我，埃迪。”他听见毒液说，低沉的声音震得他连脚趾都在发麻，“交给我。”

长舌再次侵入口腔，埃迪觉得它几乎探进胃里。后穴的粗大也开始疯狂抽插，凸凹不平的表面未有一刻放弃折磨已被摩擦至充血的前列腺。  
毒液的手掌还在推按，埃迪紧紧闭上双眼，十指扣住他宽阔的脊背，在那一阵又一阵不可抗拒的外力下将一颗颗硕大的黑卵艰难地排出生殖腔。  
从未被开拓过的腔口窄小敏感，埃迪在卵蛋轮番挤过的每个瞬间无声尖叫。剧痛，痉挛，酸胀，灭顶快感。持续不间断的极致高潮让埃迪发疯，使其忘我，致他濒亡。最后一颗卵排出身体的瞬间，毒液放过了埃迪的前端。肉柱可怜兮兮地吐出最后一滴体液，埃迪彻底昏死过去。

裹着熟睡的埃迪洗完澡，毒液小心翼翼地将他紧密环住。  
它猜测，Omega在发情期内喜欢被自己的Alpha环绕。

而埃迪不需要筑巢，因为我，就是他的归宿。

FIN.


End file.
